


Knocking

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Psyche [2]
Category: Inspired by Alice: Madness Returns - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fire, Gen, Ghosts, Wonderland References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: One bloody hallucination wasn't the end.
Series: Psyche [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayariMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayariMoon/gifts).



> Cw: A bit of self-deprecation.

I looked again, but it was gone.

The visit ended. . . .

'Bye'.

'See you later-'

-Or rather, in a month.

When the Fall Semester finally gave out-

I shrug on my coat.

In the mirror, I resemble a gray-striped waif in a dress too big for her.

I put on my mask.

'Time for dinner...'

It's raining outside.

Shivering, I keep my arms close to my sides.

Some people are still around, but not many.

On my way across the sidewalk, a clear flash catches my eye:

A tiny kiosk, no bigger than a popcorn machine.

Inside are dainty figures of the Dormouse, March Hare, and Mad Hatter having tea.

I smile.

Most people know me as Alice.

But I'm not really anything like her...

I'm not sarcastic, and I'm not quick on the uptake.

I've never seen a rabbit hole, though I've seen a baby rabbit once.

I barely understand nonsense, but I _am_ fairly curious.

It doesn't reach levels of abandon.

I sigh.

I love the story...maybe it isn't enough.

'Alice. . .'

A figure in the glass.

"Dad-?"

I spin around-

I whack my heel off the edge.

"Ow-"

When I look up again, he's not there.

The rain is darker, or is it just me?

'Alice. . .'

Lower.

-I turn-

The pretty figures have been set ablaze-!!

A card guard and a queen burn in silhouettes.

I blink-

Tentacles burst through.

I back away-

They wrap around my waist, trying to lift me up from the ground!

I scream-

I beat at it with my fists!

It feels so gross-

"HELP!!!"

-My palms ignite blue.

My jaw drops-

I panic, scratch at the disgusting thing.

A shriek rings out.

I'm dropped like a hot potato.

I scramble into a run, and away, and back to my building as fast as my feet can possibly take me-

*

'Alice. . .what have you done?'

**Author's Note:**

> 2/3 teasers.


End file.
